


Reuniting Lovers

by Melly_moo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melly_moo/pseuds/Melly_moo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is now Evelyn and is on the hunt for Angel. When she finds him, will their relationship be the same as before he got his soul back the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Beautiful everyone :)

“Hey, pretty lady. Haven’t seen you around here before. You new?” The sound of a male’s voice had me turning around as we were the only ones in the street. A male shape was in the shadows. 

“Yes, I am. You wouldn’t happen to know a boy called Angel, would you? Pale, dark hair, about yay high?” I raised my hand to a couple inches above my head.

“Yeah, he dated Buffy, right?” He stepped forward and I could see that he was only about 17. He looked to be a high school student with his long, shaggy brown hair and green eyes. 

“I think so. Yeah, Buffy Summers right?” That’s what Spike’s latest letter had said anyway.  
“I’ll take you to the Bronze. He should be there.”

“Thanks.”

I tailed him as he walked, looking at his neck. I could feel my face changing. When he stopped in front of a warehouse, and turned around, I stepped back into the shadows.

“Here it is.”

“Just one more thing,” I whispered.

“Name it.” He winked.

That’s when my face dropped to his neck, he scream ringing through the night.

 

The familiar sound of Spikes cackle always had put a shiver down my spine, in a good way. But I hadn’t heard it in a century.

I had run from them when Angelus had gotten his soul back. I couldn’t bare it. Where had my arrogant, pig-headed, flippant boyfriend gone? 

“Well, Pet, do you see someone you like?” Spike’s tone suggested they were about to eat.

“That blonde one looks nice. Mm,” Dru bounced on her toes.

“Nah. He’s looks funny, don’t you think, Spike?” My voice carried though out the room they were standing in, looking out through the doorway. I was standing in the shadows again.

“Grace?” 

“I go by Evelyn now, thanks. You’d do best to remember it, Spike.” I crossed the room sticking to the shadows.

“Come out to play?” Dru mewled.  
“Ah, Pet, I’m always ready to play. You know that.” I blew a kiss as I stepped out.

“Nice hair,” Spike commented. “Didn’t it used to be blonde? And shorter?”

“There’s been a new invention, I believe. I think it’s called…. Hair dye?” I smirked at him, twirled on my toes, making my waist length, red hair fly out around me.

“It’s beautiful, Love. Like you always have been.”

“It’s new. I heard Angel was back on our playing field. But with an apparent fixation on the slayer.” I levelled a look at Spike, occasionally flicking my eyes to Dru.

“It’s true, dear. He just keeps playing with her, toying her. He just won’t kill her.” Dru snapped her teeth at me.

“Hmm, I wonder… Now that you’re in town, he might drop it don’t you think, Pet?” Spike whispered in Dru’s ear, loud enough so that I can hear but humans can’t.

“Mm, that would be nice. Do you want to see him?” Dru bounced on her toes again.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, “Just let me do one thing first.”

 

“So, I hear you’re the slayer.” I was leaning against the wall close to a blonde chick. When the word ‘Slayer’ was said, I saw her freeze and straighten up.

“Yeah, what of it?” was her ingenious response.

“Oh, nothing. Just a message. I come in peace. For now, anyway.” 

“Let’s hear this message then.” I watched her hand go to the stake in her jacket pocket.

“First, hand off the stake. I said I come in piece and I mean it.” I levelled one of my best looks at her until she removed her hand.

“It’s just, I’m going to be around for a little while, because I’m visiting a friend and I’m going to help you with this hell mouth problem you guys are living on. I need an ally. I’ll help you by taking out a few demons and vamps here and there and you don’t kill me. How’s that for a trade?”

She took a while to deliberate. 

“Time’s ticking.” I tapped my left wrist – where a watch would be, if I wore one.

“My side is just to not kill you, right?” She tilted her head.

“And to have my back if we happen to be fighting together. Which I doubt, by the way. I’ll do the same for you.” I gave her my best negotiation smile.

“You said you had a friend here. Tell me who and I will.” 

“Angel.” I walked away.

 

“You had to talk to the slayer?” Spike’s top lip was rolled back. I took a step closer and reached my hand up to smooth the curl.

“Yeah. No questions, though. I just wanted to tell her that Angel is going to back off. Can we go now?” I asked.

“Sure, come on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sighting of Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Beautiful :)

“I want to surprise him. Just make him close his eyes and count to three. Got that?”

“Yes, Pet. Come along now.” Spike led the way through the halls, coming to a stop in front of what I’m assuming is Angel’s bedroom. “Just wait here for a second.”

They walked through the door, closing it behind them. I put my ear to the door, listening in.

“Angel, I have a surprise for you.” Dru dragged out the ‘U’ in ‘You’.

“What is it, Love?” Angel’s voice carried through. 

“Can’t tell you. You have to see for yourself. Close your eyes. Good.” The door was opened in front of me. “Keep them closed,” Dru continued.

I walked forward until he was three steps in front of me, just looking at him.

“I’m getting impatient, Love.” His tone of voice contained barely hidden irritation.

I turned a bit to Dru, and waved my hand in front of my neck, palm facing down, signalling I didn't want her to talk. I watched as they both walked towards the door, closing it behind them.  
“Dru? Spike? Are you there?” 

Turning back to Angel, I took the last few steps forward, leaned up on my toes, grabbed his forearms as the wedges I’m wearing made balance difficult when on my toes, and pressed my lips to his.

“Grace,” He sighed happily, not opening his eyes and rested his forehead against mine.

I ran my hands up his arms, over his neck and cupped his face, pressing a kiss to his lips again. “I go by Evelyn now, Angel. It’s the 90’s, you know.” 

I stepped back; surveying him again as he opened his eyes, finally, and smiled. 

I watched as the light played over his face, making him seem really pale and his eyes big, magnifying the colour in them. 

“Nice hair,” He said, taking a step forward and grabbed a lock of it and twirled it around his fingers. “The colour really suits you. You've always been a wild one.” He pressed a kiss to my lips.

I leaned back as his hand dropped the lock of my hair and wrapped around my waist, locking his hands together, my hands resting on his shoulders. 

“God, I've missed you.” We said at the same time. I smiled scandalously at him.

“We still say the same things at the same time.” I whispered, leaning forwards to rest my forehead against his neck and wrapping my own hands around his waist, in a hug. 

I felt him place his lips to my hair, then press his cheek to my head, both content to hold the other for a while.

The hug lasted until we felt the sun rise. We crawled into the bed and snuggle for a while before I shifted to that I was straddling his waist. 

“Come on,” I whispered, leaning down to softly bite on his earlobe, “I've gone a whole century without you. Which meant no sex for me either, and you know how often we used to have it.” 

I felt his hands fall to my waist, “You don’t have to tell me twice. I know there were nights were no one saw us and we just kept going and going until we passed out with exhaustion at sunrise.” 

Our clothes were taken off slowly, like lovers reuniting after days apart, relearning each other bodies, him noticing the tattoos on my body, my noticing how he still fit perfectly in me, until we fell asleep at midday, protected from the sun by the surrounding walls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Beautiful Everyone :)

I met up with Buffy after a week of not doing anything else but have glorifying sex with Angel and eat together. i told Angel I was going out for a snack at the Bronze, and I'm meeting up with him in half an hour. I held my hands up in the surrender position for the first 30 seconds before dropping it. 

"I have information for you. The Hell Mouth that we're living on is different. It's shifted since you've gotten here, as if it's scared of you. Why do you think that is?'

'Hasn't your little research party found anything on me? Aw, that's cute. Well, there was that brief period in the 1850's where Angel and I went on killing sprees, massacring cities, leaving whole countries in our wake. Or there was the time that I killed that Second Master in 1935. Or the time that I was without Angel for a month and I slaughtered everyone in the underground tunnels and rooms because I was bored. Or taking out 13 slayers. By the way, your a lot prettier than the last one. I see no reason for the Hell Mouth to be scared of me. I've done worse then Angel has, Darl. All because I was bored. Don't test me. I will take you out."

"Okay, I see now. You've done a lot. I can see why. Help me patrol tonight? I could use some help." She admitted weakly.

"I can't. I have to meet up with Angel. But call Faith, she'll help you. Two slayers and all." I flicked my hair behind me, showing off the black and magenta leather corset I was wearing and smiled at her before disappearing into the night.

 

"Excuse me, excuse me, move out of my way please. Screw it. MOVE!" I muttered before yelling out the last word. Everyone in a 10 meter radius in front of me stepped out of the way. I used the hair tie around my right wrist to tie my hair up into a ponytail, the place being sticky and hot, smelling of sweat. 

"Nice touch, Love. Remind me not to get on your bad side, hmm?" Arms wrapped around my waist that I recognized as Angels. 

"You've already been on my bad side. Remember 1845? I broke up with you after beating you to a pulp, but you still came after me when I ran away to Australia. At least, you did when I sent Spike my address. 

"Oh trust me, Love. I remember. You hit me with a lamp when I showed up at your doorstep. The sex was hot the night I came after you, on the desk in your room. Oh, the fun times we had." 

"Then again in Brazil when Spike caught me giving you a lap dance in 1890. And in 1896 when you screwed up on a hunt and almost got yourself killed. We didn't have sex that night." 

"You have a way with remembering dates, don't you, Dearest? And I know. Longest night ever." He groaned.

"Keep it up and it'll happen again."

"In other words, hands off, right?" He kissed my neck.

"Not necessarily... But if you continue that, we are going to have to leave straight away." 

"Right behind you, Beautiful."


End file.
